Acordo de Amor
by Porcoelho
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Sakura, recém-casada com Sasuke, desejava que sua paixão durasse para sempre. Mas seus sonhos de amor verdadeiro ficam destroçados ao descobrir que seu casamento era um acordo de negócios. Então, decide agir como a esposa perfeita e fazer com que Sasuke se apaixone por ela.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro ___O Beijo da Inocência_, da Maya Banks. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de ___Naruto _também não.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO I**

.

.

Chegava um momento na vida de todo homem em que sabia que havia sido caçado. Sasuke Uchiha ficou olhando o anel de diamantes e soube que o seu tinha chegado. Fechou a tampa e guardou o estojo de veludo no bolso da jaqueta.

Tinha duas opções. Podia casar-se com Sakura Haruno e conseguir seu objetivo de fundir sua companhia com os Hotéis Haruno para criar a maior e mais exclusiva cadeia de hotéis do mundo, ou podia negar-se e perder tudo. Tendo em conta as circunstâncias, só podia fazer uma coisa.

O porteiro do edifício em Tóquio se apressou para abrir a porta enquanto Sasuke se dirigia para a rua, onde esperava o motorista. Respirou fundo antes de entrar no carro, e o motorista arrancou.

Essa ia ser "a" noite. Era o resultado do cortejo, de incontáveis jantares e beijos que foram se tornando cada vez mais apaixonados. Essa noite culminaria na conquista de Sakura Haruno e, então, pediria que se casasse com ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça ao reparar uma vez mais no absurdo da situação. Pessoalmente acreditava que Kizashi Haruno estava louco por obrigar sua filha a cair nas garras de Sasuke. Tentou fazer o velho mudar de opinião sobre o fato de que sua filha se casasse com ele.

Sakura era uma moça muito doce, mas Sasuke não tinha interesse em casar-se. Ainda não. Possivelmente em cinco anos. Então, escolheria uma esposa e teria filhos.

Mas Kizashi tinha outros planos. A partir do momento em que Sasuke se aproximou, Kizashi mostrou um brilho calculista em seus olhos. Sakura era muito suave, muito inocente, muito… tudo, para ocupar-se dos negócios familiares. Estava convencido de que qualquer homem que mostrasse interesse por ela, o faria para congraçar-se com o clã Haruno e sua fortuna. Kizashi queria que cuidassem de sua filha e, pela razão que fosse, estava convencido de que Sasuke era a melhor opção.

Assim, incluíra Sakura como parte do acordo. A condição? Que Sakura não soubesse disso. O velho estava disposto a entregar sua filha, mas não queria que ela soubesse. O que queria dizer que não ficava nenhuma saída a Sasuke além seguir aquele estúpido jogo. Recordou as coisas que disse e a paciência que teve ao cortejar Sakura. Era uma pessoa direta e todo aquele assunto o incomodava.

Sakura pensaria que faziam um casal perfeito. Era uma mulher de bom coração que preferia passar o tempo em sua fundação para proteção dos animais do que nos conselhos de administração dos Hotéis Haruno. Se algum dia descobrisse a verdade, não ficaria satisfeita. E não podia culpá-la. Sasuke odiava manipulação, e se zangaria muito se alguém lhe fizesse o que faria a ela.

–Velho estúpido –murmurou.

O condutor parou em frente ao edifício de apartamentos, onde vivia todo o clã Haruno. Kizashi e sua esposa ocupavam o apartamento de cobertura e Sakura havia se mudado para um apartamento menor em outro andar. Vivia entre outros membros da família, desde primos a tios.

A família Haruno parecia estranha a Sasuke. Tornou-se independente ao fazer dezoito anos e a única coisa que se lembrava de seus pais era a advertência de que não se metesse em confusões.

Toda a devoção que Kizashi mostrava por seus filhos lhe parecia estranha e o incomodava. Sobretudo desde que Kizashi decidiu tratar Sasuke como um filho, agora que ia se casar com Sakura.

Sasuke começou a sair quando viu Sakura correndo para a porta, com um amplo sorriso nos lábios e seu olhar aceso ao vê-lo. Ele se apressou para chegar junto a ela.

–Sakura, deveria ter ficado lá dentro –disse franzindo o cenho.

Ela riu em resposta. Suas gargalhadas soaram frescas em meio ao som do tráfego. Estava com os cabelos róseos soltos, sem a presilha que costumava usar. Segurou as mãos dele e as apertou enquanto lhe sorria.

–Vamos, Sasuke, o que pode acontecer? Lee está aqui e está mais atento a mim que meu próprio pai.

Lee, o porteiro, sorriu para Saura. Sasuke suspirou e rodeou-a pela cintura.

–Deveria me esperar dentro e deixar que fosse eu quem te buscasse. Lee não pode cuidar de você. Tem outros deveres.

–Para isso tenho você, tolo. Não imagino que alguém possa me machucar estando ao seu lado.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela uniu seus lábios aos dele. Aquela mulher não sabia controlar-se. Estava montando um espetáculo.

Mesmo assim, seu corpo reagiu à paixão do beijo dela. Seu sabor era doce e se mostrava inocente. Sentia-se como um ogro pela farsa que estava participando. Mas então recordou que os Hotéis Haruno seriam, por fim, dele.

Lentamente, afastou-se.

–Este não é o lugar, Sakura –a repreendeu. –Temos que ir. Juugo está nos esperando.

Ficou séria e durante uns segundos sua expressão se tornou triste, mas em seguida voltou a animar-se, mostrando um alegre sorriso em seu rosto.

Sasuke se acomodou no assento traseiro junto a Sakura, e ela, em seguida, se aconchegou ao seu lado.

–Onde vamos jantar hoje? –perguntou ela.

–Preparei algo especial.

–O quê? –perguntou, equilibrando-se sobre ele.

–Já o verá.

Ouviu seu suspiro de desespero dela e seu sorriso se alargou. Uma coisa a favor de Sakura era que ela era muito fácil de contentar. Estava acostumado a mulheres que protestavam quando não cumpriam suas expectativas. Por desgraça, as mulheres com que estava acostumado a estar tinham altas e caras expectativas. Já Sakura, parecia contentar-se com qualquer coisa. Estava certo de que gostaria do anel que havia escolhido.

Ela se acomodou ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Suas espontâneas amostras de afeto seguiam incomodando-o. Não estava acostumado a pessoas tão abertas. Quando se casassem, diria-lhe que contivesse um pouco o entusiasmo.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Juugo se deteve no edifício de Sasuke e saiu para abrir a porta. O Uchiha saiu e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Sakura.

–Esta é sua casa... –comentou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

–Isso mesmo. Venha, o jantar está nos esperando.

Passaram pela porta e se dirigiram ao elevador. Subiram e a porta se abriu no vestíbulo do apartamento. Para satisfação dele, tudo estava como o planejado.

A iluminação era tênue e romântica. Soava jazz de fundo e a mesa estava disposta junto à janela, com vista para a cidade.

–Oh, Sasuke! – ela exclamou. –Isto é perfeito.

Uma vez mais se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou. Cada vez que ela o abraçava, Sasuke sentia uma estranha sensação no peito. Soltou-se de seu abraço e a levou até a mesa. Puxou a cadeira para ela, abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu duas taças.

–A comida continua quente! –exclamou ela, tocando seu prato. – Como conseguiu isso?

–Com meus superpoderes –respondeu ele sorrindo de canto.

–Eu gosto da ideia de um homem com superpoderes para cozinhar.

–Alguém me ajudou enquanto ia pegá-la.

Ela enrugou o nariz.

–É muito antiquado, Sasuke. Não havia motivo para que fosse me buscar se íamos passar a noite em seu apartamento. Eu podia ter tomado um táxi ou pedido ao chofer de meu pai que me trouxesse.

Sasuke piscou surpreso. _Antiquado?_ Tinham-no chamado de muitas coisas, mas nunca de antiquado.

–Um homem tem que estar atento às necessidades de sua garota –ele disse. –Foi um prazer ir te buscar.

Ela ruborizou e seus olhos brilharam.

–Sou?

–É o que? –perguntou ele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto deixava a taça de vinho na mesa.

–Sua garota.

Nunca tinha se considerado um homem possessivo, mas agora que decidiu que Sakura se converteria em sua esposa, descobriu que o era.

–Sim, e antes que acabe a noite, não ficará nenhuma dúvida de que me pertence.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Sakura. Como se concentraria no jantar depois de tal afirmação? Sasuke ficou olhando-a do outro lado da mesa como se fosse saltar em cima dela a qualquer momento.

Sentia-se como uma presa. E era uma sensação deliciosa, absolutamente, mas também ameaçadora. Estava desejando que chegasse o momento em que Sasuke desse um passo adiante em sua relação.

Desejava-o, ainda que o temesse. Como estar à altura de um homem que era capaz de seduzir uma mulher com tão somente um olhar? Fora todo um cavalheiro durante o tempo que estiveram saindo. A princípio, só lhe dera beijos inocentes, mas com o tempo se tornaram mais apaixonados.

Outro calafrio a percorreu por culpa daqueles pensamentos. Teria ele planejado fazê-la sua essa noite?

–Não vai comer? –perguntou Sasuke.

De novo, ficou olhando o prato. Sentia a boca seca e estremeceu ansiosa. Moveu o camarão-rosa com o garfo para molhá-lo no molho, e lentamente o levou aos lábios.

–Não é vegetariana, é?

Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão dele – como se a ideia acabasse de ocorrer. Colocou o camarão-rosa na boca e mastigou enquanto voltava a deixar o garfo. Depois de engolir pegou sua mão.

–Se preocupa muito. Se fosse vegetariana, já teria dito. Muita gente acredita que não como carne por minha vinculação com a associação de proteção aos animais –disse ela e ao ver a expressão de alívio de Sasuke, sorriu de novo. –Como frango e peixe. Não gosto muito de porco e menos ainda de vitela, _foiegras_ e similares. A ideia de comer fígado de pato me revolve o estômago.

–Levarei em conta suas preferências culinárias — disse ele com solenidade.

–Sabe uma coisa, Sasuke? –ela perguntou sorrindo. – Não é tão empertigado quanto as pessoas pensam. A verdade é que tem um grande senso de humor.

–Empertigado? –perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Quem pensa que sou empertigado?

Consciente de que tinha cometido uma gafe, Sakura meteu outro camarão-rosa na boca.

–Ninguém. Esqueça isso.

–Alguém a preveniu contra mim?

A repentina tensão no tom de voz dele fez com que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

–Minha família se preocupa comigo –respondeu Sakura. – São muito protetores, _muito_ –concluiu.

–Sua família a advertiu para que tomasse cuidado comigo?

–Bom, não exatamente. Certamente meu pai não. Ele acredita que pode tocar a lua. Minha mãe também está de acordo com nossa relação, mas acredito que é porque meu pai a aprova.

Sasuke relaxou em seu assento.

–Então, quem?

–Meu irmão quer que tome cuidado, mas tem que entender que sempre que saio com alguém me diz o mesmo.

De novo, Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto levava a taça de vinho à boca.

–Sei.

–Bom, já sabe, é um mulherengo. Tem uma mulher diferente a cada semana. Pensa que a única coisa que você quer é me levar para cama.

Sakura sentiu as bochechas arderem e inclinou a cabeça.

–Parece o típico irmão mais velho –disse Sasuke. –E tem razão em uma coisa: quero te colocar em minha cama. A diferença é que uma vez a tiver nela, vai ficar lá.

Sakura ficou surpreendida. Ele sorriu com altivez.

–Acabe de comer. Quero que desfrute do jantar. Mais tarde, desfrutaremos um do outro.

Seguiu comendo mecanicamente, sem reparar no sabor. O que as mulheres faziam em situações como aquela? Estava com um homem decidido a levá-la para cama. Deveria mostrar-se fria ou ficar na defensiva?

Conteve a risada. Estava começando a perder a cabeça.

Mãos fortes a seguraram pelos ombros. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás e viu Sasuke às suas costas. Como ele tinha chegado até ali?

–Relaxe, Sakura –ele disse brandamente. – Está muito tensa. Venha aqui.

Com pernas trementes, ela ficou de pé. Sasuke acariciou-lhe a bochecha com um dedo e logo afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa. Por último, desenhou uma linha por seu rosto até chegar aos lábios enquanto aproximava seu corpo do dela.

Rodeou-a pela cintura com um braço e com a outra mão segurou sua nuca. Dessa vez, quando ele a beijou, não houve a contenção que tinha visto outras vezes. O beijo foi ardente e avassalador. _Como podia um beijo provocar aquele efeito?_

Com a língua, Sasuke roçou os lábios de Sakura, brandamente a princípio e com mais ímpeto depois, fazendo pressão para que ela abrisse a boca. Sakura relaxou e se deixou levar por seu abraço.

Ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos nas têmporas, no pescoço e no mais profundo de seu corpo. Desejava aquele homem. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que passara toda a vida o esperando. Era perfeito.

–Sasuke –sussurrou ela. – Há algo que tenho que te dizer... Algo que deve saber.

Ele franziu o cenho e procurou seus olhos.

–Vá em frente, conte o que quiser.

Sakura engoliu em seco, mas sentiu que o nó em sua garganta tinha crescido. Nunca imaginou que fosse algo tão difícil de dizer e se sentiu como uma tola. Possivelmente não deveria falar nada e deixar que as coisas acontecessem. Mas, não, aquela seria uma noite especial e Sasuke devia saber.

–Eu… Nunca fiz isso –disse nervosa, agarrando-se a seu braço. – O que quero dizer é que nunca fiz amor com um homem. É o primeiro.

Algo escuro e primitivo brilhou em seus olhos. A princípio não disse nada. Logo, a beijou com ânsia, devorando seus lábios. A seguir se afastou e uma expressão de satisfação apareceu em seu rosto.

–Me alegro. Depois desta noite será minha, Sakura. Alegro-me de ser o primeiro.

–Eu também –murmurou ela.

A intensidade de sua expressão se suavizou. Inclinou-se para frente e a beijou na sobrancelha. Ficou assim durante longos segundos antes de tomá-la pelos ombros.

–Não quero que tenha medo. Serei muito suave com você, querida. Quero que aproveite cada momento.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e o rodeou pelo pescoço.

–Então, faça amor comigo, Sasuke. Passei muito tempo esperando por você.

.

.

..

...

**Olá! Aqui estou eu trazendo mais uma adaptação :)**

**Li este livro há pouco tempo, e achei os personagens principais tudo a ver com o Sasuke e a Sakura. **

**E acho que, ao longo da adaptação, vocês também vão concordar comigo. **

**Espero que gostem!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro ___O Beijo da Inocência_, da Maya Banks. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de ___Naruto _também não.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO II**

.

.

Sakura ficou olhando Sasuke, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não tinha esse problema. Deu-lhe outro beijo na testa antes de tomá-la em seus braços e levá-la até o quarto principal do apartamento. Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

–Sempre sonhei com que me levassem nos braços à cama quando chegasse o momento. Certamente pareço tola.

–Me alegro de poder realizar suas fantasias, antes inclusive de te despir.

Ela ruborizou ante a ideia de que a despisse.

Depois de escutar muitas garotas no colégio e na universidade falar sobre quão medíocre foram suas primeiras vezes, Sakura se prometeu que sua experiência seria diferente. Possivelmente ao final fosse muito suscetível, mas se empenhou em escolher o momento e o homem adequado. Sendo assim, estava contente porque não podia ser alguém mais perfeito que Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele deixou-a junto à porta e ela olhou nervosa ao seu redor. O quarto era grande. A cama era enorme também. Parecia feita sob medida. Quem necessitava de uma cama tão grande?

–Vou despi-la, querida –disse ele com voz sensual. – O farei lentamente. Se sentir-se inconfortável em algum momento, me pare. Temos toda a noite. Não há nenhuma pressa.

O coração dela derreteu ante a doçura da voz dele. Parecia paciente e embora a agradecesse, estava desejando que se apressasse.

"Só há uma primeira vez", disse a si mesma, repreendendo-se.

–Vire-se para que eu possa tirar seu vestido.

Lentamente se virou e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele afastava seu cabelo para o lado para poder abrir o zíper. Uns segundos depois, a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto era o som do zíper sendo aberto.

Sakura segurou o vestido sem alças um momento antes que caísse. Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros nus e a beijou no pescoço.

–Relaxe.

Era fácil para ele falar. Certamente fizera isso centenas de vezes. Aquela ideia não a agradava e se prometeu não pensar em quantas amantes ele tivera.

Sasuke a fez girar e esboçou um sorriso que a derreteu por dentro. Lentamente a fez soltar o vestido até que esse caiu no chão, deixando-a só com a calcinha.

Ruborizou-se. Por que não vestiu um sutiã sem alças? Sentia-se como uma sem-vergonha por não usar nada, mas tampouco tinha seios grandes e o vestido lhe assentava como uma luva.

Tampouco sabia que ia seduzi-lo essa noite. Tinha-o desejado todas as vezes que Sasuke a convidou para sair, mas tinha deixado de predizer quando chegaria esse momento.

–Muito sexy –ele disse, percorrendo-a com o olhar de cima abaixo.

Por sorte, estava usando uma calcinha sexy de renda e não as brancas de algodão que costumava vestir.

–Está muito bonita.

Seu tremor atenuou, absorvido pela expressão do olhar dele. Os olhos não mentiam e Sakura podia ver a excitação e o desejo nos dele.

Sasuke a tomou pelos ombros e brandamente a puxou para beijá-la novamente. Em segundos, o beijo passou de feroz a terno, como se estivesse dizendo que não ia afligi-la.

Embora fosse virgem, o desejo e a excitação não lhe eram desconhecidos. Sasuke, com uma intensidade que beirava a obsessão, converteu-se numa fantasia que não a deixava dormir às noites.

Já tinha sido tentada no passado. Outros homens a cortejaram. Por alguns não havia sentido nenhum desejo, mas por outros experimentou interesse e se perguntou se aquilo conduziria a uma relação sexual. Ao final, nunca esteve segura e se negou a dar o passo final.

Com Sasuke, isso não aconteceu. Desde primeiro momento em que ele se apresentou com sua voz sensual e profunda, a Haruno soube que estava perdida. Tinha passado as últimas semanas desejando que aquela noite chegasse. Agora que tinha chegado, todo seu corpo desejava que a fizesse dele.

Ele se separou um momento e ela ficou olhando-o com olhos frágeis. Sasuke lhe acariciou uma bochecha com um dedo. Logo, voltou a beijá-la uma e outra vez. Seus beijos eram ardentes. Deslizou a língua entre seus lábios e brincou com a dela. Seu sabor era quente e delicioso, fazendo-a desejar mais. Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido e suspirou junto a seu rosto.

–Me deixa louco.

Ela sorriu e seu nervosismo acalmou. O fato de que provocava aquele efeito num homem tão bonito e atraente, aumentava sua auto-estima.

Continuou beijando-a pelo pescoço. Um calafrio de prazer percorreu os ombros dela. Os lábios dele continuaram descendo pela curva de seus ombros para o peito.

Ficou de joelhos frente a ela e sua boca ficou à altura do mamilo. Sasuke conteve a respiração, desejando que a acariciasse. Não importava se era com a boca, os lábios ou a língua.

Ele baixou a cabeça e a beijou no umbigo. Logo subiu uns centímetros e continuou o percurso entre seus seios até que finalmente a beijou em cima do coração.

Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Sasuke.

–Seu coração pulsa depressa –ele murmurou.

Ela continuou em silêncio. Não precisava dizer nada. O coração estava a ponto de sair do peito. Mas suas mãos não podiam ficar quietas. Tinha os dedos afundados nas mechas do cabelo negro.

Acariciou seu cabelo. Usava-o um pouco revolto. Prestava tão pouca atenção a seu cabelo como fazia com outras coisas que considerava sem importância.

Sasuke levantou o olhar.

–Está assustada?

–Aterrada – admitiu.

Seu olhar abrandou e Sasuke a rodeou com os braços, atraindo-a para ele. A sensação do corpo nu dela contra o vestido dele, fez que sentisse um estremecimento.

–Estaria menos assustada se estivesse nu.

Ele piscou surpreso e logo riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

–Está bem –disse ficando de pé diante dela– Me alegra te agradar.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios úmidos, enquanto ele se afastava e começava a desabotoar a camisa. Em seguida, tirou as abotoaduras antes de tirar as mangas.

Ela permaneceu quieta, curtindo. Sasuke tinha uma boa condição física, mas sem ser musculoso demais. Um cacho de pelos salpicava seu peito e uma suave linha de pelo descia por seu abdômen e desaparecia sob a cintura das calças.

Desejava acariciá-lo, tinha que acariciá-lo. Fechou os punhos e franziu o cenho. Não havia regras na sedução, não? Podia tocar. Não havia nenhuma razão para permanecer quieta como uma estátua enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho.

O Uchiha estava começando a desabotoar a calça quando Sakura deslizou as mãos por seu peito e seus ombros. Sasuke ficou quieto e por uns instantes fechou os olhos.

Sua resposta a fascinou. Produziam-lhe suas carícias tanto prazer como as dele produziam nela? Uma sensação de poder a invadiu. Aproximou-se ainda mais, desejando sentir a pele nua junto à sua. Deixou escapar um gemido quando seus seios roçaram o peito dele. Foi uma sensação elétrica que a fez desejar mais, muito mais.

–O que está fazendo? –ele perguntou com voz quebrada.

–Estou me divertindo.

Ele sorriu e permaneceu quieto, com as mãos no zíper da calça. Sasuke lhe acariciou com as mãos abertas o peito, explorando cada músculo e desfrutando do contraste da fortaleza de Sasuke e da delicadeza de seu próprio corpo.

–Tira isso — sussurrou.

–Acaso a tímida virgem se tornou uma sedutora?

Justo naquele instante se ruborizou e então ele sorriu e soltou suas calças para tomar o rosto dela entre as mãos. Logo a beijou, atraindo com força seus lábios.

O repentino nervosismo fez com que as mãos dela se movessem com estupidez, enquanto procurava as calças dele. Sasuke permaneceu paciente, acariciando o rosto delicado, com os olhos fixos nos dela enquanto Sakura lhe baixava as calças.

Engoliu saliva e se aventurou a olhar ali onde a ereção dele se adivinhava sob a cueca. Era uma simples cueca boxer. Imaginou algo melhor, não o tinha imaginado com uma cueca tão simples, claro que não era um homem que se complicasse a vida. Sim, usava roupa cara, mas era roupa confortável. Só se sabia que era cara ao ver a etiqueta.

Dito de outra maneira, Sasuke Uchiha era um homem que tinha feito dinheiro, mas que não se preocupava em aparentá-lo. Em público, estava acostumado a estar à defensiva, como se quisesse manter distância. Entusiasmava-a que confiasse nela o suficiente para lhe mostrar seu lado mais íntimo.

–Me acaricie –disse naquele tom sensual que a fazia derreter-se.

Tateando, colocou a mão sob a cintura de sua cueca e seguiu baixando até que se encontrou com a aveludada dureza de sua ereção. Animada pela expressão de desejo nos seus olhos negros, rodeou com seus dedos a base e lentamente os deslizou para cima, percorrendo seu comprimento.

Sasuke soltou seu rosto e impacientemente baixou a cueca até ficar completamente nu, enquanto ela continuava acariciando-o suavemente. Embora não tinha nada com o que compará-lo, exceto algumas fotos que tinha visto, parecia ter um tamanho adequado. Ao menos, não parecia tão grande para temer um problema de compatibilidade.

Puxou-a pelos pulsos e afastou as mãos de sua ereção, aprisionando-as contra o peito.

–Querida, está me deixando louco. Supõe-se que era eu o que ia seduzir e, entretanto, é você que me escraviza com cada carícia.

Ela se ruborizou de prazer, e Sasuke beijou-a de novo e a abraçou, fazendo-a caminhar de volta à cama. Deteve-a quando suas pernas estiveram a ponto de roçar a colcha. Logo, rodeou-a pela cintura e a jogou para trás até deitá-la no colchão.

A expressão de Sasuke se tornou séria. Com suavidade, afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo da testa com um movimento suave.

–Se em algum momento, eu fizer algo que te assuste, diga-me e pararei. Se quiser que vá mais devagar, diga-me isso também.

–Oh! –ela exclamou, incapaz de dizer nada pelo nó que se formou na garganta.

O puxou para que a beijasse. Sentia-se desajeitada, mas não parecia lhe importar. Teria gostado de mostrar-se mais desinibida, mas não tinha experiência e não se arrependia de ter esperado até esse momento.

–Amo você –sussurrou Sakura, incapaz de conter por mais tempo aquelas palavras.

Sasuke ficou imóvel e, por um momento, Sakura temeu ter quebrado a magia do momento. Afastou-se com os olhos abertos como pratos, procurando em seu rosto alguma reação, alguma indicação de que tinha transpassado alguma barreira proibida.

Estava convencida de que havia estragado o momento mais excitante e maravilhoso de sua vida por ser uma linguaruda. Nunca foi capaz de conter-se.

–Sasuke?

Tremeram-lhe os lábios e começou a afastar-se, sentindo-se envergonhada.

Em vez de respondê-la, Sasuke se inclinou sobre ela e começou a lhe devorar os lábios. Logo, colocou a língua em sua boca e começou a jogar com a sua.

O corpo de Sakura voltou para a vida e se arqueou contra ele. Ela o rodeou pelo pescoço enquanto Sasuke a estreitava contra ele. Seus corpos estavam tão ardentes como suas bocas. Entre suas pernas, Sakura sentiu sua ereção dele.

Sasuke agitou os quadris, como se fosse incapaz de conter o desejo de afundar-se nela. A Haruno ofegou excitada, levada pelo medo e a excitação. A boca e as mãos dele estavam por toda parte. Era um assalto sensual a seus sentidos. As suaves carícias se misturavam com toques mais firmes. Ele desceu a cabeça pelo corpo dela até que pôde tomar um dos mamilos na boca. Logo, acariciou-o com a ponta da língua.

Sakura deixou escapar um grito, levada pelo efeito daquele simples toque. O prazer a invadia e estremeceu com violência, cravando as unhas nele.

Não satisfeito com a intensidade de sua reação, Sasuke voltou a tomar seu mamilo na boca e o chupou com força.

Sakura sentiu que a visão nublava. Respirou fundo, mas não parecia capaz de encher de ar seus pulmões. Aquilo era o paraíso. Nem sequer encontrava as palavras para descrever aquela incrível sensação que Sasuke lhe provocava com a boca lambendo seu seio.

Então, o moreno deslizou uma mão entre eles, por seu umbigo e mais abaixo.

Sakura conteve a respiração enquanto dedos dele acariciavam suas dobras até dar com o centro de seu prazer. Sabia melhor que ela como satisfazê-la, onde e como tocá-la. Cada carícia a elevava a novas alturas. Então, ele fechou os olhos e empurrou com seus quadris, afundando-se nela centímetro a centímetro. Em um dado momento se deteve e ela se agitou, protestando.

–Shhhh –murmurou, e a beijou no canto dos lábios– Me dê um momento. Não quero machucá-la. É melhor acabar com isso quanto antes.

Sakura assentiu, enquanto ele se separava para voltar a afundar-se de novo.

Abriu os olhos como pratos e um grito afogado escapou de sua garganta. Estava tentando controlar os sentimentos contraditórios que a embargavam.

Podia senti-lo em seu interior. Deixava-o preso. Não podia distinguir se a sensação ardente de seu interior era de prazer ou de dor. Queria mais, necessitava mais.

Gemeu brandamente e se agitou. Queria algo que não sabia descrever.

–Devagar.

Ele beijou-a, acariciando a língua dela com a sua, e o beijo se tornou mais apaixonado. Levantou seu corpo separando-o do dela e arqueou os quadris antes de investi-la de novo.

Logo voltou a baixar, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, sem afastar o olhar do dela.

–Está bem?

–Muito bem –respondeu ela sorrindo.

–É linda, inocente, perfeita… Toda minha.

O tom possessivo na voz dele a fez estremecer e, logo, outra sacudida de prazer percorreu seu corpo.

–Sim, toda sua –sussurrou.

–Me diga se for muito. Quero que gozemos ao mesmo tempo. Não posso esperar muito mais.

–Então não o faça–ela disse. Sua voz tremeu. Mal podia pensar, muito menos falar. Tinha o corpo rígido. Seus sentidos estavam alterados e estava a ponto de deixar-se levar. Um só toque, uma carícia mais e…

Sasuke abraçou-a e voltou a afundar-se nela. A obrigou a separar as coxas um pouco mais, afundou-se mais profundamente e Sakura perdeu o controle. Era a sensação mais bonita e espetacular que podia ter imaginado. Superava em muito suas fantasias eróticas.

Quando voltou a recuperar a consciência, estava rodeada pelos braços de Sasuke, que a beijava brandamente no pescoço. Estava em cima dele. Tinha o cabelo para um lado enquanto ele acariciava a curva do ombro.

Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sentindo-se um pouco aturdida.

–Como acabei aqui?

Ele sorriu e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo nu de Sakura, até parar em seu traseiro.

–Eu a coloquei aí. Eu gosto de tê-la em cima de mim. Acredito que poderia me acostumar.

–Oh!

–Ficou sem palavras? Você?

Olhou-o contrariada, mas não pôde replicar nada. Era muito evidente que ficou muda.

Sasuke sorriu e a atraiu. Sakura se colocou sobre ele e aproveitou as carícias que ele lhe fazianas costas.

–Eu a machuquei?

Ela sorriu ao perceber preocupação em seu tom de voz.

–Não, foi perfeito, Sasuke... Tão perfeito que não encontro palavras para descrever. Obrigada.

Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo e brincou com ela entre seus dedos.

–Obrigada? Acredito que nenhuma mulher me agradeceu depois do sexo.

–Fez que minha primeira vez fosse especial.

–Me alegro –disse, e a beijou na cabeça.

Ela bocejou e se acomodou ao lado dele.

–Dorme –sussurrou ele– Quero que durma aqui esta noite.

Seus os olhos pesavam e estava quase dormindo quando reparou no que ele acabava de dizer.

–Eu também quero dormir aqui.

Os dedos dele ficaram quietos entre seu cabelo e logo ele começou a acariciar seu corpo de um modo possessivo.

–Que bom, Sakura, porque de agora em diante dormirá todas as noites em minha cama.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro ___O Beijo da Inocência_, da Maya Banks. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de ___Naruto _também não.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO III**

.

.

Sasuke acordou com a estranha sensação do corpo de uma mulher junto ao dele. Não só ao seu lado, mas o rodeando completamente.

Sakura estava agarrada nele, com as pernas entrelaçadas com as suas. Seus seios descansavam sobre seu peito, tinha um braço atravessando seu corpo e o rosto fundo em seu pescoço.

Ele… gostava.

Permaneceu deitado enquanto observava o subir e descer do corpo dela enquanto ela dormia profundamente sobre ele. Sua beleza radicava em sua simplicidade. Podia distingui-la entre uma multidão. Era extremamente natural. Possivelmente muito exuberante e desenfreada, mas com o tempo e a orientação adequada, podia chegar a ser uma esposa e mãe excelentes.

Acariciou o braço fino com a ponta dos dedos. Estava pálida, mas não tanto que se parecesse doente. Era evidente que não se expunha ao sol e embora usasse maquiagem quando saíam, não colocava o bastante para se transformar em alguém diferente. Um pouco de batom e um toque de rímel para alongar os cílios parecia ser tudo o que usava, claro que tampouco era um perito em assuntos femininos.

Gostava que não fosse cúmplice do ridículo plano de seu pai, embora pensasse que o melhor, para todas as partes envolvidas, era conhecer a história completa desde o começo.

A sua parte canalha gostava que Sakura sentisse afeto por ele, que seus sentimentos estivessem livres de maquinações. Se as palavras que ela havia dito na noite anterior não fossem o resultado de sentir-se afligida pela situação, "afeto" era um termo equivocado. Disse que o amava. Isso complicava o assunto e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava certa dose de satisfação.

Enquanto que para ele o casamento era um assunto de necessidade, conveniência e uma oportunidade de conseguir uma bem-sucedida fusão empresarial, a ideia de que ela aceitasse se casar pelas mesmas razões o incomodava imensamente. Embora o convertesse em um hipócrita, gostava do fato de que queria se casar com ele porque o desejava e, inclusive, porque o amava.

No entanto, antes, tinha que concluir algumas coisas. Uma delas era fazer que seu compromisso se tornasse oficial. Ela não sabia ainda, mas em breve se converteria na senhora Sasuke Uchiha.

Com cuidado, soltou-se dos seus braços e pernas dela. Sakura estava profundamente adormecida, assim não tinha com que se preocupar.

Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão e olhou para a cama. Por uns segundos, ficou paralisado ante a imagem. O sol entrava pela janela e banhava Sakura com seus raios. O cabelo róseo revolto e estendido sobre o travesseiro. Um de seus braços impedia a visão completa dos seus seios, mas logo abaixo do cotovelo aparecia um mamilo. O lençol chegava até suas nádegas, deixando ver a covinha do final de suas costas. Sem dúvida nenhuma, Sakura era muito linda. E agora era dele.

Colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta que vestiu na noite anterior e, antes de sair do quarto, tirou o estojo com o anel. Quando ela acordasse, Sasuke executaria a próxima etapa do plano que cuidadosamente orquestrou.

.

..

...

Sakura se espreguiçou e a luz do sol a cegou por um momento. Manteve os olhos fechados uns segundos, aproveitando o calor e bem-estar que lhe proporcionava aquela suntuosa cama, _a cama de __Sasuke__._

Suspirou alegre. Tinha perdido sua virgindade da maneira mais maravilhosa. Era impossível que tudo tivesse sido melhor. Fora uma noite incrível: jantar romântico para dois, Sasuke comendo-a com aquele olhar mágico e murmurando que a faria sua. Sim, uma noite perfeita.

Então se deu conta de que ele já não estava na cama com ela e franziu o cenho. Viu-o de pé do outro lado do quarto, observando-a. Vestia um roupão que deixava ver seu peito nu. Estava apoiado no umbral da porta do banheiro e a olhava. Por alguma razão, isso a fez estremecer.

Um pouco de cor chamou sua atenção e ao baixar a vista viu uma rosa vermelha sobre o lençol, a seu lado. Mas foi o pequeno cartão junto a um espetacular anel de diamantes o que a deixou sem fôlego.

Sentiu que o sangue subia à cabeça e ficou olhando boquiaberta. Apoiou-se num cotovelo para se levantar e pegou o anel. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que esteve a ponto de deixar cair o estojo de veludo.

Voltou a olhar para nota e depois para Sasuke, como se temesse que desaparecesse e tudo fosse um produto de sua imaginação. Mas ele seguia ali, com um sorriso iluminando seus traços.

–De verdade? –perguntou Sakura sussurrando.

Sasuke assentiu e o sorriso dele ampliou-se ainda mais.

–De verdade.

Deixou a rosa, o anel e a nota e saltou da cama para se lançar nos braços dele. Sasuke deu um passo atrás e riu enquanto ela o beijava pelo rosto até terminar em seus lábios.

–Sim, oh meu Deus, claro que sim.

Ele segurou-a antes que ela o derrubasse e caíssem no chão. Logo a levantou até que seus olhos estivessem à mesma altura.

–Já sabe que é tradição pôr o anel.

Sakura olhou para a cama.

–Oh, meu Deus, onde está?

Sasuke a levou até a cama e a deixou na borda enquanto pegava o anel. Uns segundos depois, pegou a mão dela e pôs o anel no seu dedo. Ela conteve a respiração ao ver o diamante brilhando sob a luz do sol.

–Oh, Sasuke, é lindo. – Lançou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraçou com força. –Te amo muito. Não posso acreditar que planejou tudo isto.

–Não quero um noivado longo.

–Eu tampouco.

–De fato, quero que nos casemos logo – ele acrescentou sem deixar de olhá-la.

Ela franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior.

–Não me importaria. Quero dizer, se dependesse de mim, mas não sei como minha família vai receber isso. Minha mãe irá querer um grande casamento. Sou sua única filha.

Sasuke lhe acariciou a bochecha.

–Deixa que me encarrego de sua família. Asseguro que estarão de acordo comigo. Teremos um grande casamento e sua mãe ficará satisfeita. Verá como ficarão maravilhados com nossos planos.

Ela estava tão contente que mal podia ficar quieta.

–Estou desejando contar a todo mundo! Não é incrível? Todo mundo se alegrará por mim. Sei que papai estava desejando que encontrasse o homem ideal e sentasse a cabeça. Sempre diz que sou muito inquieta, mas é que sou jovem.

–Está dizendo que não quer se casar? –Sasuke indagou.

Sakua ficou olhando-o surpreendida.

–Não! Isso não é o que estava dizendo. Ia dizer que estava esperando o homem perfeito, você.

–Isso é o que queria ouvir –murmurou ele e a beijou. –O que acha de tomar um banho para se recuperar de toda a atividade da noite passada e logo tomamos o café da manhã juntos?

Sakura ficou vermelha, mas assentiu desejando falar de seu futuro. A senhora Uchiha. Gostava de como soava. E o anel… Baixou o olhar, paralisada pela beleza do diamante que lhe adornava o dedo.

–Você gostou? –perguntou Sasuke em tom zombador.

Ela levantou o olhar e o encarou séria.

–Eu adorei, Sasuke. É lindo. Mas não tinha que ter me dado algo tão caro. Teria gostado de qualquer coisa vinda de você.

Ele sorriu.

–Eu sei, mas queria que fosse algo especial.

Sakura sentiu que o coração dava um tombo.

–Obrigada. É perfeito... Tudo é perfeito.

O Uchiha a beijou apaixonadamente e quando voltou a abrir os olhos negros, seu olhar brilhava de desejo.

–Vá tomar banho antes que me esqueça do café da manhã e volte a fazer amor com você. Agora, tire seu bonito traseiro da cama e vá ao banheiro. Tomaremos o café da manhã em quarenta e cinco minutos. Tem tempo para relaxar na banheira.

.

..

…

–Bom, por fim vai dar o passo final –disse Shikamaru Nara olhando para o outro lado da sala onde estava Sakura com outras mulheres.

Sasuke deu um gole no vinho, mas mal notou o sabor. Estava muito distraído. Mesmo assim, obrigou-se a beber, na esperança de, pelo menos, se descontrair.

Ele mesmo faria o anúncio oficial em alguns minutos. O pai de Sakura quis fazer as honras, mas Sasuke preferia fazê-lo. Kizashi Haruno já tinha participado muito, orquestrando a relação do Uchiha com Sakura. De agora em adiante, fariam as coisas à sua maneira.

Embora todos os presentes fossem conscientes de que era uma festa de noivado, Sakura insistiu em esperar que todos os convidados chegassem para anunciar o casamento.

–Está se arrependendo? –perguntou Shikamaru. – Mal falou desde que cheguei.

–Não, já está tudo decidido. Não voltarei atrás. Só falta Haruno firmar o acordo. Depois da cerimônia, enviará os últimos documentos e concluirá a fusão. Quero me reunir com Neji, Naruto e com você assim que voltar da lua de mel.

Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Lua de mel? De verdade sairá em lua de mel?

–Só porque este casamento faz parte de um acordo não significa que Sakura não terá um grande casamento ou uma lua de mel –respondeu o Uchiha.

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

–Boa ideia. Faça-a feliz. Se ela for feliz, seu pai também será. Já sabe o que dizem das filhinhas de papai.

–Não seja imbecil –disse Sasuke franzindo o cenho– Ela…

–Ela o que?

–Escuta. Ela não tem nem ideia do que o pai fez. Acredita que foi um cortejo romântico que terminou numa proposta de casamento também muito romântica. Se não a levar em lua de mel, vai parecer estranho.

–Isto não pode terminar bem. Lembre-se de minhas palavras. Algo sairá errado, meu amigo.

–Alguém te disse alguma vez que é um desmancha-prazeres?

Shikamaru levantou as mãos, rendendo-se.

–Tão somente quero te advertir. Deveria contar a ela a verdade. Nenhuma mulher gosta de ser enganada.

–Para que mande pro inferno com minha proposta de casamento?

Sasuke suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia culpar seu amigo por sua ironia. Mas não estava com humor para escutá-lo naquele momento.

–Este acordo é muito importante para todos nós, não só para mim –continuou ao ver que Shikamaru permanecia calado. –Teria preferido não ter que me casar, mas Sakura é uma boa garota. Será uma boa esposa e uma boa mãe. Todo mundo conseguirá o que quer. Neji, Naruto, você e eu, além de Sakura e seu pai. Todo mundo ficará feliz.

–Como quiser. Já sabe que te apoio. Mas lembre-se disto: não precisa se casar para que isto funcione. Podemos encontrar outra companhia. Já tivemos contratempos antes. Nenhum de nós quer que se converta num mártir pela causa.

–Estou bem, Shikamaru. Não há amor em minha vida, nem nenhuma outra mulher em cena. Não há ninguém com quem queria me casar. Estarei bem com Sakura, deixa de se preocupar.

Shikamaru olhou seu relógio.

–Sua noiva está olhando para cá. Acredito que chegou o momento.

Sasuke olhou para onde Sakura estava, rodeada de amigos e familiares. Era incapaz de saber quem era quem, já que eram muitos. Ela sorriu e o saudou com a mão antes de indicar que se aproximasse.

Sasuke deu sua taça de vinho a Shikamaru e atravessou vários grupos até chegar junto da Haruno.

Ela estava radiante essa noite. Exibia um sorriso cativante.

Logo que se aproximou, ela o puxou pela mão e o integrou ao seu círculo. Sorriu a cada uma das mulheres, mas seus nomes e rostos se mesclaram. Depois de alguns minutos, inclinou-se e falou no ouvido de Sakura:

–Chegou o momento, não acha?

Ela estremeceu de emoção. Os olhos verdes se iluminaram e apertou a mão dele enquanto sorria.

–Desculpem, senhoras –disse Sasuke, levando Sakura para onde Shikamaru estava.

Não havia ninguém perto de Shikaramu. Era o lugar perfeito para chamar atenção e anunciar o noivado.

–Olá, Shikamaru–disse Sakura uma vez chegaram junto ao amigo do Uchiha.

Soltou a mão de Sasuke e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shikamaru, que sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, tentado livrar-se de seu abraço.

–Olá, Sakura –disse antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. – Fique ao meu lado enquanto Sasuke faz o ridículo.

O Uchiha olhou Shikamaru antes de puxar a mão de Sakura e aproximá-la do seu lado.

–Está de brincadeira? –perguntou Sasuke. – Quer que bata na taça de vinho para chamar a atenção?

Shikamaru deu de ombros e guardou a colher. –Me escutem todos, prestem atenção– ele falou. –Sasuke tem um anuncio a fazer.

–Obrigado, Shikamaru –disse Sasuke.

Logo se virou para os amigos e familiares de Sakura. Todos ficaram olhando-o com expectativa. Pigarreou e confiou em falar com claridade e não cometer uma gafe.

–Sakura e eu os convidamos esta noite para celebrar uma ocasião muito especial –disse olhando-a e apertando levemente sua mão. – Sakura me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo ao aceitar se casar comigo.

Os presentes romperam em gritos e aplausos. À direita, os pais de Sakura sorriam ao lado de seu filho mais novo, Gaara. Kizashi inclinou a cabeça para Sasuke e a mãe de Sakura secou os olhos enquanto sorria para sua filha.

–É nosso desejo que compareçam ao casamento que se celebrará dentro de quatro semanas.

Sasuke elevou a taça e se virou para Sakura, cujo rosto mostrava um arrebatador sorriso.

–Por Sakura –ele disse–, que me fez o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

Todos levantaram suas taças e brindaram pelo casal.

–Grande discurso eloquente –murmurou Shikamaru ao ouvido de Sasuke.– Qualquer um diria que falava a sério.

Sasuke ignorou Shikamaru e rodeou Sakura pela cintura, enquanto começavam a receber as primeiras felicitações. Sua cabeça dava voltas reparando em cada rosto.

Surpreendeu-o que todos os membros da família de Sakura pensassem que ela era incapaz de cuidar-se sozinha. Nada o tinha feito pensar que fosse assim.

Sim, ela era inconstante, muito confiante e bastante inocente. Possivelmente em uma família de tubarões empresariais, ela era estranha. Mas isso não queria dizer que fosse incapaz de cuidar-se. Só era suposto que precisava de alguém que velasse por seus interesses e a protegesse de si mesma. Alguém como ele.

Sakura acariciou o braço dele e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, se inclinou para frente. Ele baixou a cabeça em seguida, dando-se conta de que ela queria lhe dizer algo.

–Já podemos ir –sussurrou a mulher. – Sei que minha família pode ser um pouco chata.

Sasuke esteve a ponto de romper em gargalhadas. Ali estava ele pensando que precisava de sua proteção e ela estava preocupada tentando protegê-lo de sua monopolizadora família.

–Estou bem. Quero que se divirta. Esta é sua noite.

Sakura franziu o cenho e ficou olhando-o. –E a sua não?

–É obvio. Refiro-me ao fato de que está rodeada por sua família e seus amigos e quero que se divirta. — Ela sorriu, beijou-o na bochecha e permaneceu ao seu lado enquanto continuavam recebendo parabéns.

–Sakura! Sakura!

Sasuke se virou e viu uma mulher abrindo caminho entre os convidados. Ficou olhando-a e se deu conta de que se parecia com Sakura. Certamente seria uma de suas numerosas primas.

–Akemi! –gritou Sakura.

Olharam-se sorridentes e deram-se as mãos.

–Não adivinha uma coisa? –disse Akemi sem fôlego. —Estou grávida! Kentaro e eu vamos ter um bebê!

As expressões de alegria de Sakura podiam se ouvidas por toda a sala. Sasuke virou-se e se deu conta de que todo mundo estava olhando.

–Oh, meu Deus, Akemi. Quanto me alegro! De quanto está?

–Só dez semanas. Queria ter te dito assim que soube, mas esteve muito ocupada com Sasuke. Além disso, quando fiquei sabendo que ia se casar, não quis incomodar…

–Ao menos deveria ter me mandado um sms –disse Sakura. – Oh, Akemi, quanto me alegro por você! Imagino que ficarei muito contente quando ficar grávida. Espero que nossos filhos sejam amigos e possam brincar juntos.

Sakura falava cada vez mais alto e suas maneiras exageradas chamavam a atenção de outros, que a olhavam sorridentes. Estava animada e falava muito depressa, gesticulando tanto que esteve a ponto de golpear um garçom que passava. A rápida reação de Sasuke impediu que a bandeja de bebidas acabasse no chão. Sakura continuou, alheia ao caos que podia ter causado.

Logo, abraçou impulsivamente Akemi pela terceira vez. Depois, fez o mesmo com Kentaro antes de abraçar uma vez mais Akemi, a quem não soltou as mãos em nenhum momento.

Shikamaru riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

–Tem trabalho pela frente, Sasuke. Para seguir o ritmo dela, vai ter que deixar de ser tão empertigado.

–Não tem outro lugar a que estar e alguém mais para torturar? –murmurou Sasuke.

Shikamaru olhou uma vez mais para Sakura e Sasuke reconheceu afeto no olhar de seu amigo.

–É uma graça –disse Shikamaru, deixando de lado sua taça de vinho.

–Graça? –falou Sasuke agitando-se desconfortável.

–É agradável, certo? Parece sincera e não pode pedir por mais.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto olhando a seu amigo.

–Você gosta dela –o Uchiha afirmou.

Shikamaru o olhou franzindo o cenho e Sasuke sorriu antes de continuar falando.

–Você gosta dela. Você, que não se agrada de ninguém, você gosta.

–É simpática –murmurou Shikamaru.

–Acha que não deveria me casar com ela –disse Sasuke.

–Cale-se, ela vai te ouvir.

Mas Sakura já se afastara de Sasuke e estava concentrada em sua conversa com Akemi.

–Se pensa que é engraçada e simpática, por que o bate-papo a respeito de ser um mártir por me casar? –insistiu Sasuke.

–Escuta, eu não gostaria que a magoasse e isso é o que vai acontecer se não for sincero com ela. As mulheres acabam por saber de tudo.

–Quem diz que não sinto algo por ela?

–Quer dizer que sente algo por ela? –perguntou Shikamaru. – Porque não parece.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou a seu redor para assegurar-se de que ninguém os estivesse escutando.

–A que se refere? Neji, Naruto e você são os únicos que sabem a verdade de minha relação com Sakura. Não dei a ninguém motivos para acreditar que não me caso com ela por amor.

–Possivelmente tenha razão. Talvez seja porque sei a verdade que não o vejo tão contente pelo casamento com sua noiva.

–Maldição –amaldiçoou Sasuke. – Vai acabar por me tornar paranóico.

–Escuta, esquece. Estou certo de que tudo sairá bem. Além disso, não é da minha conta. Parece uma garota muito doce e me dá pena que possa acabar ferida.

–Não vou feri-la –disse Sasuke. – Vou me casar e cuidar dela.

–O estão chamando outra vez –disse Shikamaru, assinalando com a cabeça para Sakura. – Vou partir. O acompanharei e felicitarei Sakura uma vez mais antes de me despedir.

Sasuke chegou junto de Sakura, que o apresentou a outra de suas primas, e logo esperou que Shikamaru se despedisse e lhe desse um beijo em cada bochecha. Durante todo esse tempo não pôde deixar de pensar em sua conversa com o amigo. Seriamente que não o via entusiasmado com o casamento? Não podia perder a oportunidade quando estava tão perto de conseguir seu objetivo. Tinha trabalhado muito para que, de última hora, tudo saísse errado. Se tivesse que casar com o próprio demônio para fechar o acordo, faria-o.

.

.

.

.

**Miss Singularity**, muito obrigada pelo primeiro review! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic :) Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Até mais!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro ___O Beijo da Inocência_, da Maya Banks. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de ___Naruto _também não.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

.

.

Apesar das noites que já tinha passado no apartamento de Sasuke, Sakura ainda sentia mariposas no estômago cada vez que entrava em seu quarto para deitar-se. Estava ali há uma semana e ainda se sentia desconfortável porque não sentia que aquele era seu lar.

Estava vestindo sua camisola de cetim quando as risadas de Sasuke romperam o silêncio do quarto. Virou-se rapidamente franzindo o cenho enquanto ele a olhava divertido.

–O que é tão divertido? –perguntou ela.

–Você –ele respondeu. – Todas as noites perde tempo vestindo essa bonita camisola para eu tirá-la assim que se deita na cama.

Ela assentiu. As bochechas lhe ardiam.

Sasuke sorriu e a puxou para a cama.

–Asseguro que… –disse e a beijou–, que nunca deixarei de te desejar –acrescentou e lhe mordiscou a orelha. – A menos que esteja engessado da cabeça aos pés e mesmo assim, acho pensaria nisso.

–Sim, a verdade que os homens só pensam em sexo.

–Às vezes também pensamos em comida.

Sakura riu.

–Minha mãe está escandalizada de que virtualmente me mudei para viver com você.

–Virtualmente não –disse enquanto lhe deslizava uma das alças pelo ombro. – Se mudou para viver comigo.

–Estava aterrada. Meu pai lhe disse que deixasse de se preocupar tanto, que íamos nos casar e é normal que queiramos passar um tempo juntos antes do grande dia para nos assegurar de que somos compatíveis. Por outro lado, Gaara está bastante zangado. Acredita que papai está louco por me permitir viver com um homem que se deitou com metade da cidade. –E acrescentou: –São palavras dele, não as minhas.

Sasuke ficou sério e se aproximou dela.

–Sempre faz isso?

–O que?

–Dizer a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça.

–Não sei, nunca pensei nisso –replicou ela franzindo o cenho. – Foi o que ele disse. Quero dizer que não dei muita atenção. Gaara é muito protetor comigo e sempre fica muito resmungão quando alguém se fixa em mim.

Ela se estremeceu enquanto era puxava para deitar na cama. Cada noite, Sasuke a levava até lugares que mal tinha sonhado.

Se aquilo era uma amostra do que seria sua vida com ele, então estava claro que ia ser uma mulher muito feliz.

.

..

…

–Nos acompanhando em nossa reunião desta manhã, temos via vídeo conferência Naruto Uzumaki e Neji Hyuuga –disse Sasuke enquanto os rostos de seus amigos apareciam na tela da parede. – Naruto está na ilha de Saint Angelo, onde estamos construindo um de nossos hotéis. Quando terminar, este hotel será o padrão da cadeia Haruno. Bom dia, Naruto. Possivelmente queira nos explicar os avanços das obras.

Sasuke cedeu a palavra a Naruto e olhou para Shikamaru, que estava sentado em seu assento. Sabia bem como iam as obras porque se informava todos os dias. Embora Naruto seguisse o progresso das obras _in situ_, estava atento à sua mulher, Hinata, que daria a luz a qualquer momento. Por isso, Sasuke entrava em contato com o chefe de obras para tratar qualquer assunto que surgisse.

Shikamaru não se vestiu adequadamente para a situação. Não estava de acordo com a ideia de que imagem era tudo no mundo dos negócios. Além disso, não lhe importava o que outros pensassem. Mesmo assim, parecia fácil para ele. Tinha nascido naquele mundo, diferente de Sasuke, que teve que abrir caminho pouco a pouco.

Shikamru parecia disposto a passar o dia na praia ou sentado com uma cerveja em uma mão e um charuto na outra. Claro que o Nara não fumava nem bebia. Não tinha nenhum vício. Era perfeito em sua imperfeição.

O pessoal da empresa escutava atentamente Naruto e tomava notas. Havia um ambiente de expectativa na sala. Todos sabiam que era uma questão de tempo que se anunciasse uma fusão.

Sasuke preferia esperar. Talvez estivesse se tornando velho e fraco. Possivelmente nem merecesse estar prestes a dar o maior golpe de sua carreira. Porque quando estava a ponto de conseguir o que sempre tinha querido, foi falar com Kizashi haruno para sugerir que adiasse o anúncio por seis meses. Acreditava preferível que Sakura não pensasse que os negócios tiveram algo a ver com o casamento e que a fusão se concretizasse mais tarde. Mas Kizashi não quis. Tinha insistido em que as coisas se fizessem conforme o planejado.

Pensava que Sasuke se preocupava muito sobre a possível reação de Sakura. Ela o amava. Não era isso suficiente? Sasuke se sentia envergonhado de que todo mundo soubesse que estava loucamente apaixonada por seu futuro marido.

Ademais, Kizashi disse que além do desinteresse de Sakura pelos negócios familiares, as possibilidades de que percebesse eram muito limitadas. Que conselho tinha dado Kizashi a Sasuke? Que a mantivesse ocupada e feliz.

De repente, na metade do relatório de Naruto, um estranho som alagou a sala. Todos olharam a seu redor. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Que demônios foi isso? Parecia o som de um telefone, mas nunca antes o tinha ouvido.

Então, todo mundo se virou lentamente para ele e se deu conta de que era seu telefone.

–Que demônios…? –murmurou.

Sasuke tirou o telefone do bolso e viu o nome de Sakura na tela.

–Me desculpem, um momento – disse ficando de pé. – Responderei lá fora.

Saiu rápido, aborrecido com a expressão zombadora do Shikamaru. Parecia muito certo de quem estava ligando para ele.

Assim que saiu da sala de reuniões, apertou o botão para atender e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

–Uchiha.

Sakura não pareceu perceber seu tom sério e a ausência de saudação.

–Oh, olá, Sasuke. Como vai seu dia?

–Bem. Escuta, precisa de algo? Estou na metade de uma reunião.

–Oh, não é nada importante –disse ela. – Só liguei para dizer que te amo.

Um desconfortável nó se formou no seu estômago. O que devia responder? Pigarreou.

–Sakura, você mudou o som das chamadas de meu celular?

–Ah, sim, assim saberá quando eu ligar. Que bom, não é?

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Aquele som estridente ia convertê-lo no bobo do escritório, por não mencionar que Shikamaru não deixaria de zombar dele por um longo tempo.

–Sim, muito bom. Escuta, nos veremos esta noite. Continua de pé nosso jantar as nove, não?

–Sim, claro. Estarei no refúgio até as oito, assim nos veremos no restaurante.

–Tem como chegar?

–Tomarei um táxi.

–Enviarei alguém para te buscar. Fique no refúgio até que chegue. Me assegurarei de que a peguem às oito.

Ela suspirou, mas não discutiu.

–Que tenha um bom dia, Sasuke. Estou desejando que esta noite chegue.

–Obrigado –ele agardeceu, e completou: –Eu também.

Ficou olhando o telefone durante longos segundos e logo apertou vários botões. Como se trocava o som do toque de chamadas?

.

..

...

Para seu pesar, Sakura ligava todos os dias. Não sabia como, mas sempre dava um jeito de interrompê-lo na metade de uma reunião ou quando estava acompanhado.

Depois de algumas vezes, começou a silenciar o telefone ou pô-lo em modo vibratório, mas em algumas ocasiões se esquecia e aquele som interrompia uma reunião.

Com duas semanas, começou a divertir-se. Alguns o olhavam com simpatia, algumas mulheres, inclusive com ternura. Mas Shikamaru não deixava de zombar.

Sakura ligava quando queria, por isso, por desgraça para ele, nunca sabia quando ocorreria. Às vezes, queria pedir seu conselho sobre algum detalhe do casamento, como as flores. Como ele ia opinar se nem sequer sabia distinguir um tulipa de uma gardênia? Também tinha perguntado pelos convites.

Neji e Naruto não tinham passado por aquilo para organizar seus casamentos. Os dois escolheram celebrações simples. Sasuke estava passando mal por isso. O casamento estava sendo organizado por todo o clã Haruno. Estava a ponto de se jogar no rio Hudson.

.

..

…

–Sasuke?

Sasuke mostrou a cabeça pela porta do banheiro, antes de voltar para cama secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Sakura estava deitada de barriga para baixo, agitando os pés no ar, com o queixo apoiado na mão. Tinha o cenho franzido, o que indicava que estava pensando algo.

–O que foi? –disse sentando-se na borda da cama.

–Onde vamos viver? –perguntou ela, virando-se um pouco para olhá-lo. – Refiro-me a depois de nos casar. Não falamos disso ainda.

–Pensava que viveríamos aqui.

Sakura franziu os lábios e enrugou o cenho.

–Ah.

–Você não gosta deste apartamento? É maior que o seu, por isso pensei que estaríamos mais confortáveis aqui.

Sakura se levantou e sentou ao lado dele, com as pernas cruzadas.

–Eu gosto. É um apartamento maravilhoso, embora muito masculino. É como um apartamento de solteiro. Não parece adequado para ter crianças ou animais de estimação.

–Animais de estimação? Eu não sei a respeito de animais…

Sakura franziu ainda mais o cenho, o que deixou Sasuke angustiado. Ela não costumava ficar triste à toa, o que era bom porque achava muito difícil resistir a ela quando não estava contente. Possivelmente era porque sempre estava contente.

–Sempre quis uma casa no campo, um lugar onde as crianças e os animais de estimação pudessem correr e brincar –falou ela. – A cidade não é um bom lugar para formar uma família.

–Muita gente forma uma família aqui –disse ele. –Você se criou aqui.

–Não vivi sempre aqui. Não nos mudamos para cidade até que fiz dez anos. Antes vivíamos num rancho, ou ao menos era um rancho antes que meu pai o comprasse.

–É algo do que podemos falar quando chegar o momento –disse Sasuke. – Agora mesmo, meu objetivo é te fazer minha esposa, passar uma semana sem interrupções com você em nossa lua de mel e que se mude definitivamente para meu apartamento.

–Eu gosto quando diz coisas como essa –disse Sakura e o beijou na bochecha.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela se afastava.

–Que coisas? –ele indagou.

–Como que não pode esperar para que estejamos juntos –disse e o rodeou pela cintura.

De novo, Sasuke sentiu uma estranha sensação no peito.

–Já não falta muito –disse, em um intento de animá-la. – Sempre podemos voltar a falar do assunto de onde viveremos mais pra frente. Agora mesmo, quero que nos concentremos em estar juntos –acrescentou lhe acariciando o cabelo roséo.

Ela o abraçou com força e voltou a soltar-se, como tinha feito antes, para olhar seu rosto com intensos olhos verdes.

–Podemos falar de outra coisa? –ela questionou.

–Claro.

–Quando diz que nos concentremos em estar juntos, quer dizer que prefere esperar para ter uma família? Nenhuma vez falamos de filhos. Acredito que deixei claro que quero ficar grávida logo, mas não sei sua opinião.

Na cabeça de Sasuke se formou a imagem de Sakura grávida, com um radiante e bonito sorriso nos lábios. O surpreendia o quão gratificante isso parecia e ficou perplexo.

Em algum momento, tinha deixado de pensar em seu casamento com Sakura como uma obrigação. Resignou-se ao inevitável e a verdade era que poderia ter sido muito pior. Era inteligente, boa pessoa, doce, afetuosa e terna. Seria uma mãe maravilhosa, muito melhor do que a sua tinha sido. Mas, seria ele um bom pai?

–Sasuke? –ela chamou.

O Uchiha baixou a vista e a encontrou olhando preocupada para ele. Instintivamente tentou lhe tirar aquela preocupação e a beijou na testa.

–Estava pensando.

–É muito cedo para ter esta conversa. Sinto muito –ela desculpou-se. –Meu pai sempre diz que me antecipo muito. Não posso evitar. Quando quero algo, faço tudo o que posso para consegui-lo.

Sasuke não pôde evitar sorrir. Era uma descrição muito acertada dela. Aproveitava a vida e não parecia se preocupar se dava um tropeção. Pessoas como ela eram um mistério para ele. Era incapaz de compreendê-las.

A puxou até que a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

–Acredito que vai ser uma mãe magnífica. Estava te imaginando grávida e gostei. Isso me fez recordar que não usamos proteção, o qual é uma irresponsabilidade que me faz perguntar se no fundo queria inconscientemente te deixar grávida.

Ela suspirou e se acomodou em seu peito.

–Esperava que dissesse isso. Refiro-me quanto a ter filhos. Em parte acredito que será melhor esperar, mas sempre quis ter uma família grande e não quero ser uma velha quando terminarem o colegial.

–É consciente de que não fizemos nada para evitar uma gravidez? –disse ele em voz baixa.

–Importa-se? –perguntou ansiosa– Quero dizer... se importaria que eu ficasse grávida antes de nos casar?

–Seria muito hipócrita da minha parte me incomodar por algo que podia ter evitado.

–Só queria estar segura. Não quero que comecemos mal. Quero que tudo seja perfeito.

–Acha que já está grávida? –perguntou acariciando sua bochecha.– Por isso levantou o assunto esta noite? Não quero que tenha medo de me contar nada. Nunca me zangarei com você por algo que também é minha responsabilidade. Era virgem a primeira vez que fiz amor com você. Os métodos anticoncepcionais deveriam ter sido minha responsabilidade.

–Não. Quero dizer que não sei, mas acredito que não –ela respondeu por fim.

Sasuke apoiou a testa na dela e notou que já estavam se comportando como casados. Confiava em Sakura e se sentia a vontade com ela. Havia uma sensação de bem-estar que não podia negar. Possivelmente depois de tudo, Kizashi Haruno sabia o que fazia.

–Bom, se estiver, maravilha –ele disse. –De verdade. Quero que me diga se acha que está. E se não estiver, já podemos remediar, certo?

–De acordo –disse ela sorrindo e com as bochechas ruborizadas.

–O que acha de irmos para cama?

Ficou ainda mais vermelha e sorriu com acanhamento.

–Me esforçarei para te deixar grávida –sussurrou Sasuke junto a seu ouvido.

–Te amo muito, Sasuke. Sou a mulher mais afortunada do mundo. Estou desejando que nos casemos logo para ser oficialmente sua.

Enquanto abaixava a cabeça para unir seus lábios aos dele, Sasuke pensou que ela estava muito equivocada. A afortunada não era ela.

.

.

..

...

**Poliiqua-chan**, que bom que você gostou da adaptação! Que bom que você vai continuar acompanhando a fic :D Obrigada pelo apoio e muito obrigada por comentar!

**Miss Singularity**, muito obrigada por comentar! E por me apoiar desde o começo dessa adaptação :D O Sasuke vai sofrer sim, mas quem vai sofrer de verdade nos próximos capítulos é a Sakura, tadinha... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Até mais!

**Tia Celinha**, oi! É bom te ver por aqui também :) Fico feliz que você esteja acompanhando esse novo projeto. Também tenho uma quedinha por histórias de casamento arranjado. E nessa, achei os personagens tão parecidos com o Sasuke e a Sakura, que não resisti a fazer mais uma adaptação. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Muito obrigada por comentar!

**grazy**, muito obrigada por comentar! Que bom que você gosta de adaptações assim :) Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!


End file.
